<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Strange Day by AureolinLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130706">A Very Strange Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureolinLight/pseuds/AureolinLight'>AureolinLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Acquisitions Inc., The "C" Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, S2E18 Promise Part 7, basically the end of the episode from the perspective of K'thriss, part of the end anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureolinLight/pseuds/AureolinLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>K'thriss paused as they neared the inn, seeing a figure standing outside. It took him a few moments to recognize them, but Auspicia was faster. She darted off from his side, throwing her arms around the man in an eager hug.</p><p>Omin Dran smiled as he returned his sister's embrace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Strange Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote this around two years ago, when the episode was still new. Idk why I'm just deciding to post it now, but here it is.<br/>I think I was originally planning to add more to it, but after rereading it again a few days ago I decided it seemed fine to stop it where I did.<br/>And, y'know. Finally post it instead of letting it collect any more dust. :P</p><p>I really love K'thriss, and though I doubt I could really capture what goes on in their mind, or their impressions of Omin, I tried my own interpretation.</p><p>Either way, I hope it's a fun little read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>K’thriss had given up trying to fill the awkward silence between himself and Auspicia as they walked back to the Dran and Courtier. He could tell that he had hurt her by rebuffing her attempt to engage in a kiss with him, but it was for the best in both of their cases. She could surely find someone better suited to the task than him. Honestly, he was baffled that she had come to him for such a purpose in the first place.</p><p>He paused as they neared the inn, seeing a figure standing outside. It took him a few moments to recognize them, but Auspicia was faster. She darted off from his side, throwing her arms around the man in an eager hug.</p><p>Omin Dran smiled as he returned his sister's embrace.</p><p>K'thriss remained still for a moment, his feet feeling rooted to the ground. He looked down briefly to ensure that they were not - one could never be too sure with Walnut around - and when he looked back up, Omin and Auspicia were entering the inn. He followed them after another heartbeat, reaching the door in time to hear Propha’s uncharacteristic squeal of excitement and see her throw her arms around her son. Auspicia hugged him from behind, and the three shuffled toward the kitchen as Omin tried to convince his mother to continue working.</p><p>Their voices sounded muffled and far away. K'thriss shadowed them, always maintaining some distance. His expression was blank, nothing in it betraying the emotional upheaval he was feeling.<br/>
Omin Dran, his employer. The one who had called for his assistance in the revival of his sisters, an effort that had cost K'thriss his sanity. Then he had been somehow stripped of his power, of his memory, and quite literally tossed aside.</p><p>The door to the common room upstairs slammed open, and K'thriss looked up to see Walnut and Rosie posing dramatically at the railing. Seeing no immediate danger, the two rushed down the stairs toward the kitchen, weapons half drawn.</p><p>“What are you doing…?” K'thriss asked, a slight tinge of annoyance in his tone.</p><p>“We thought there was a fight.” Rosie replied, relaxing when she realized what was actually happening.</p><p>“Ease down.” Omin said in the same moment, turning to face them.</p><p>Walnut made a number of undignified noises, looking anywhere but at him. “O-Omin! Omin Dran.”</p><p>“Walnut Dankgrass. Documancer rank two, if I recall.”</p><p>“Yes. That's me. That's my name that you just said.”</p><p>Their voices faded as K'thriss fell back into deep thought. He couldn't make sense of Walnut’s borderline obsessive admiration of Omin. Walnut didn't like anybody. Why was he an exception? He couldn't think of what he had done to deserve it.</p><p>“I can take receipt of the Wildcard license document while I'm here.” Omin’s voice cut through his thoughts, prompting K'thriss to address him for the first time.</p><p>”Oh. I had assumed you had come for our nude god.”</p><p>“Oh, that's also happening.” Omin assured him briskly, and K'thriss fell silent again.</p><p>He was faintly aware of Rosie performing some form of hand ritual with Omin, much to Walnut's ire.</p><p>“What? It's just Omin.”</p><p>Yes, just Omin.</p><p>“Shall we?” Their half-elf employer said after a moment.</p><p>Walnut was back to attention immediately. “Y-yes, absolutely! This waAaAY…” She bowed, sweeping her arm out dramatically to indicate the stairs.</p><p>“What the fuck is going on with you?” Rosie asked with a mixture of amusement and genuine concern, following Walnut and Omin as they headed up the stairs.</p><p>Once more, K'thriss remained in place for a moment. “I'm having a weird day.” He mumbled to himself.</p><p>First he'd been singled out by Auspicia, pulled aside to be asked for romantic advice. Not twenty minutes ago she'd tried to kiss him. And now this. Omin had shown his face for the first time since the “C” Team had been formed, and everything K'thriss had thought he might say had frozen in the back of his throat.</p><p>“Very strange.” He reiterated, shaking his head slightly and following the others up to the common room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since this takes place long before certain things occurred, I decided to stick with he/him pronouns for K'thriss in the fic itself.<br/>I love this nonbinary aro/ace drow tho.</p><p>I also find it funny just how much Walnut's (and the whole team's honestly) opinion of Omin has changed since this point in "C" Team history, lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>